


Love Like This Could Last Forever

by learninghowtobreathe



Series: ExR Marriage AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Men Crying, Newborn Children, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character, grantaire and enjloras are married and have a baby, nobody dies and everyone is happy, they are just tired and want a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have a baby. Baby won't stop crying. Lots and lots of fluff and kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> : Look I finally wrote a new fic! Maybe this will get some more chapters if you like it, idk yet. But I hope it would, I love these boys so much. Let’s hope my muse will got me some more inspiration.  
> In my headcanon Enjolras is always a trans guy, so here. Grantaire is cis and baby is adopted. I hope that makes sense to you too.
> 
> I in no way have kids so this is just from what I read and my mum told me about what insufferable baby I was.  
> This is unbetad.

They should’ve read some book, he realized. They really, really should’ve read some books on how to raise a kid. Damn, they should’ve at least read a book on how to keep one alive.

Enjolras probably did. He probably did but he was too panicked now to remember anything so he was of no real help for Grantaire at the moment. And she was crying.

She was tiny, and beautiful, and perfect the day they brought her home, her hair an aureole of blond hair so reminding Enjolras’. She slept peacefully in the carrier they put her into, and she was so calm and quiet.

But it was three days ago and now she was crying and it was third night they didn’t sleep and he was _so goddamn tired_.

Grantaire sighed, sipping on the nth coffee today – or tonight, it was night already, right? It probably was. He wasn’t sure. – and gently rocking her in his arms. And she wailed. And wailed. And wailed some more.

“Addie, please, for god’s sake, _sleep_.” He whispered. Enjolras was slumping over the kitchen table, and he might be mistaken, but he was pretty sure he heard him crying too.

“We’re doing something wrong!” Was it a whine? Did Enjolras really whined? “Maybe she’s sick. Maybe we should get her to ER.”

“She’s just a newborn.” Grantaire was close to breaking into full-blown mental breakdown at this point, but apparently he was the only sane person here, so it wasn’t the best time for that. “Newborns cry.” He looked at his husband, hair sticking in weird directions, eyes rimmed red with dark circles. “Please don’t cry too.”

“I’m not crying.” He scoffed, himself again. “I’m just…tired. We’re all tired. Why isn’t she tired?”

“She is.” Grantaire looked at Adeline’s little face, rocking her a little faster. “At least I hope she is.”

And why exactly did they name their newborn daughter Adeline? Enjolras fell in love with the movie the moment he saw it, and R had to admit he kinda liked the name, but it was a bit ridiculous, really. Not to mention everyone commenting on their movie taste based on their kid’s name.

He sighed. He was so sleepy he was getting cranky. Really, he was like a huge baby himself.

Maybe they should call someone for help. Or advice at least. Maybe Eponine would help. She definitely would help. She was through this, Marie was what, five now?

“We’re not calling Eponine for help.” Enjolras scoffed at him again. “We can do this.”

“No we can’t.” He sighed. “But we will cause you’re so goddamn proud.”

Enjolras slumped over the table some more, tugging at his hair. “You love that about me.”

“God help me I do.” He laughed. Adeline seemed to like his laugh as she got quiet for a while, staring at him with her huge dark blue eyes. Enjolras stared too.

He rocked her a little slower, testing. She gave a half-hearted whine and then got silent again, just staring. He breathed out the air he didn’t know he was holding.

And then she started to cry again.

He was so. Goddamn. Tired.

“I think it’s time to feed her.” Enjolras said weakly, now positively lying on the table. “I’ll get the bottle.”

He stood up, his hair and breasts bouncing in unison, binder long forgotten in the mess their lives became. He busied himself with the bottle, and Grantaire watched him while rocking Adeline in his arms. God, he loved this man so much. His pride, his enthusiasm, his sacrifice for the cause, his wonder at simple things in life. God, his innocence, he loved his innocence. And how in bed he suddenly shook it off and became so confident and…

Oh god was he really thinking about sex in the middle of the crying baby apocalypse?

Yeah, he kinda was.

He gave her the bottle, watching his husband slump over the table back again. He was pretty sure he was dozing off. And he was really, really cute.

With the bottle in her mouth Addie got quiet once again, and then seemed to fall asleep. A miracle, really. He looked at her in marvel for a while.

When they decided they wanted to adopt a baby, he kept imagining what it would be like. But nothing he imagined was even close to what a reality was. Sure, he was tired. God, he was exhausted. But he was so, so happy. He had a beautiful husband, a beautiful daughter, pretty good career at a high school, pretty awesome friends. Life was good.

He just wished he could take a nap.

He put her into the crib, pulling her tiny blanket over her. She was so small. He was scared to hurt her all the time.

At the time he came back to the kitchen Enjolras was sleeping, his head on the table, and the man would deny it to the day he died, but he was snoring a bit. Grantaire smiled to himself, patting his hair lightly to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily.

“Come on, love, let’s go to bed.” He whispered, tugging at his hand. Enjolras murmured something faintly, and let himself be led.

He collapsed on the bed face-first, and curled into a ball, his hair obscuring his face and sticking to his lips. He was so goddamn cute, Grantaire felt like his heart could melt.

He undressed quickly and curled next to him, brushing hair off his face and kissing him, a butterfly kiss to his lips. Enjolras hummed in encouragement, pulling him closer.

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” He murmured, amused.

“You don’t look like you want to sleep.” Grantaire whispered, smirking.

They kissed, hands tangling in hair, bodies pressing to each other, wandering over curves and angles. They kissed in fervor, stolen moment, dizzy from lack of sleep.

Kissing Enjolras was almost an addiction for R at this point. He let himself get lost in the other man, to forget about the world, about everything. He loved him so much his heart ached, and he poured all that love into heated kisses.

And then Adeline started wailing in the other room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and please, tell me what you think. Constructive critic is always welcome!


End file.
